Talk:Entertainment
Additional Content So, when I first drew this up, the three items listed were about it. None of that 'Nekyia Corridor' and all those other movies listed on CDN. So I know there's more stuff that can go here, I just don't want to add it right now. Too lazy, I guess. So please people, let's get this article beefed up! :) SpartHawg948 05:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Aye, aye sir! Arbington 05:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Avatar? What's with the Avatar bit in the Nekyia Corridor section? I've heard nothing of the sort. I was half tempted to remove it as pointless and unsourced speculation, but since none of the editors who've added are known speculators, I figured I'd ask first. Was Nekiya Corridor also inspired by an attempt to create a perfect alien boob? SpartHawg948 05:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, I'm still getting caught up, but I'd like to know where this came from too. We have limited information on the movie and while I will admit the timing is something of interest, it seems more coincidence than inspiration. Lancer1289 06:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I should probably take that bit out then. I'm currently undergoing a massive combing of Cerberus Daily News articles to find all the different movies, but half of them are barely worth mentioning. Should I only list movies where actual plot elements were given?Arbington 06:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::My opinion here is just create a movie section for all the movies with little about them, and leave big sections for movies with plot elements or where more information is given. Lancer1289 06:37, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::What to call it, though? 'Other movies'? 'Other Films'? 'Other Works'? Perhaps something other than 'Other ___'? :P SpartHawg948 06:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I meant that most of the films mentioned just tell you the genre and the film's box office earnings. With every film listed, this page'll be quite the whopper as far as size goes, subcategory or no, and this is just movies. Once we move on to books, games, and the like, this page will be much bigger then it has to be. Arbington 06:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That is an excellent point. I think for now that it would indeed be a good idea to limit it to movies that we have info on other than names and box office totals. Good call. SpartHawg948 06:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. For a little bit there I was afraid I was being too argumentative. Arbington 06:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The edit took me over an hour, but with the addition of "The Phage 2", I'm done. It could use some cleanup, but this is the largest edit I've ever made, so I expect it to have a high level of suckiness. Enjoy, wiki-goers! Arbington 07:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Blasto A machinima video was released featuring Blasto. Should this be mentioned in trivia under "Blasto: The Jellyfish Stings"? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGldy-ABbsw&feature=player_embedded#! :As that is fan-made material, it really isn't appropiate for the article. This was also that same video that one person used to say this was solid proof that hanar have biotics, man that was an annoying argument. Lancer1289 20:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Then what about a Blasto T-shirt http://biowarestore.com/mass-effect/mass-effect-mens-tshirts/me2-enkindle-this-tee? Funny (and creepy) how BioWare makes T-shirts out of memes. Next thing you know, they'll make an Assuming direct control one. --Kiadony 16:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting. Lancer1289 16:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or, dear god no, make something about a Hanar Squadmember... I shudder at the thought... There is a promotional clip of "Blasto..." running on one of Illium screens during the car chase in the Shadow Broker DLC. It shows Blasto wearing holographic interface not unlike those of Eclipse mercenaries and having a gun in every tentacle (including the M-920 Cain). Oh, and he's butchering mercenaries http://i56.tinypic.com/51sz2w.jpg The screenshot could theoretically be used as Blasto's portrait, also I'm not sure if it's appropriate to add here. :Hmm that would really have to be seen first before anytheing could be done. Lancer1289 19:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) - Blasto Commercial during LOTSB: http://i147.photobucket.com/albums/r314/Gotthammer/40k/Illium_Skyway_Chase_Egg.png Here is a Blasto radio drama called "Blasto 6: Partners in Crime" from Mass Effect 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyK8nopOwqs link Komodo Saurian: 13:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/7/71/0001.jpg Fleet and Flotilla What could this movie is about? Considering it got awards for love scenes between Turians and Quarians, and also considering the nature of the conversation it is heard in, I think it might be a porn movie, but I'm not really sure... SErgEantaEgis 23:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :You have as much information about it as we do, and what is already posted is the extent of it. Yes we know it features turians and quarians, remember lower case, but nothing else, so who knows. Lancer1289 23:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Right. A shy guy trys to ask a friend he likes out by inviting her to go see a porno with him? It likly a Romeo and Juilet-style romance movie about a turian and quarian.--Ironreaper 15:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Video Games Tonight, I'll go to the Game Salesman in Zakera Ward and get titles of video games that are in-game as well. As long as the page is titled "Entertainment" and not "Movies", it fits. Boter 17:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well I can start you off with two, Alliance Corsair and Galaxy of Fantasy. Lancer1289 18:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. I'll draft something up in my sandbox and try to finish it up tonight. Got distracted by trying to get No One Left Behind last night >.< Boter 18:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll put in what I've got here. I'm currently leaving out, "This is a reference to the real-world game of such-and-such". It's good information, but I can't think of how to fit it into the article. A Trivia section in there somewhere? Boter 03:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I have serious problems with that. Per site policy, if it is a reference, then it must have a legit source from a developer, a.k.a. devconfirmation. Also I have other problems in that most of those are your guesses and I really don't feel comfortable with guesses in any article as it amounts to speculation. Otherwise it is good, but the "references" and "counterparts" need to go for it to go into the article as you have no proof and those are your guesses. Lancer1289 03:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem, I'll take out whatever speculation was in there. Thanks for getting back to me. Nice job, whoever reorganized it and added publications, it looks a lot better! Boter 16:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Blurring lines Are the sections written from an IC or OOC perspective? On several occasions, the lines seem to blur, which would be a sign of bad style. --ChrisK 20:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Both. Most parts are written from an in-game perspective, though some, especially as regards trivia and references, are written from an out-of-game perspective. SpartHawg948 20:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sports? Should we mention the real-life and fictional sports in the series here? These would include the Super Bowl, the Urban Combat Championship mentioned in the description for the Blood Dragon armor, the ball game involving biotic players, etc. They don't really warrant an article of their own but they could slot in nicely here. UERD 00:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I would say so, but maybe more feedback should be gathered. Let's wait for an admin to give the okay. Arbington 16:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Music? There have been several mentions of music in the games, such as Expel 10 (the sensory band), Club Kicks and Fleet and Flotilla soundtrack. Yet there is no article about music. I was wondering wether information about music in ME universe belongs here, in the Entertainment article, or is there not enough known to even mention it? --Loethlin 11:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :I would say so, but maybe more feedback should be gathered. Let's wait for an admin to give the okay. Arbington 16:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Split Originally the Blasto article was merged with this page and converted into a redirect, but since he's getting his own comic later this year, I propose splitting Blasto off into his own article. The film info about Blasto will still remain here as it falls under the scope of Entertainment, but it and any comic info will also be incorporated into the separate article for the character. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC)